Clovina II, Queen of Ufir and Norgan
History of Clovina II, Queen of Ufir and Norgan Early Life Clovina was born in 1053 as the daughter of Queen Clovina I of Ufir and Norgan and Emperor Augustus II of the Mardrim. She had a twin brother Silanus. Clovina also had an older half-sister Clovina never knew her father or her brother, both were Emperor for a very short time in the year 1053. Her mother then remarried, she married Augustus his brother Alexander who succeeded Silanus as Emperor. Alexander was deposed and the marriage was annulled. However the queen gave birth to a son named Alexander. The queen then married again, now to Silanus of Neddix, son of the Duke of Neddix. They had two children, Anne and Silanus. The queen died giving birth to Silanus, the boy didn't survive either. Clovina's thirteen years old half-sister Claudia was then crowned Queen of Ufir and Norgan. However she was quickly deposed by Emperor Alexander who killed Claudia and Anne and made his own son Alexander the new King. The Anglarians then invaded and killed the Emperor and his son. Clovina was now the last child of Clovina I to be alive and was crowned Queen of Ufir and Norgan even though she was only seven years old. Reign of the Council of State Clovina had no close relatives, save for her aunt Amalia who hated her. Therefore her great-grandmother Dowager Queen Antonia of Anglaria came to Ufir to raise her. A council was set up to rule in Clovina's place until she would be 21. The council was called the Council of State and consisted of Duke Verosius III of Neddix, Duke Marcus I of Salis, Duke Chlodon II of Ymiria and Steward Silanus Bambonius Publicola of Norgan. Antonia was added to the council as the Queen's Guardian. However she was only allowed to speak on matters that involved the Queen. The first law they passed was that the Emperor of the Mardrim or his heir was not allowed to be King of Ufir or Norgan. They did this because Clovina's heir had to be chosen and the best choice was the mother of the Emperor. Antonia and Salis secretly decided to make the last daughter of Claudia II, Claudia, Clovina's heir. Neddix and Ymiria did not know this. Neddix wanted to be Clovina's successor himelf, while Ymiria wanted Claudia as Clovina's heir. In 1074 Clovina was 21 and old enough to rule herself. Early Reign and Death Clovina immediately started searching for a husband. She married Marcus of Neddix, son of the Duke of Neddix. She did this because he was a direct male line descendant of the Kings of Ufir and Norgan. In 1075 Marcus of Neddix got into a fight with the Steward of Norgan, General Silanus Bambonius Publicola. In 1077 Antonia died. In 1078 Clovina's first child was born, a daughter named Antonia. In 1080 her second child was born, a son Marcus. Clovina ruled for 10 more years. Her husband then poisoned her. The Steward of Norgan tried to fight Marcus, but he had him executed for treason. She was succeeded by her son Marcus. Category:Ufirians Category:Souvereigns Category:Monarchs Category:Queens of Ufir and Norgan